Hit in the Head
by impart
Summary: kairi slowly comes to the realization that sora is a crappy guy Riku X Kairi
1. Hit In The Head

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing**

_________________________________________________

**Hit In The Head**

She woke up in a bed. not her bed. It smelt musky, and soft like Riku, a little bit of what smelt like expensive cologne from a forgen country, mixed with ocean water, mixed with boy . The smell was overwhelmingly intoxicating and very comforting, safe. It was dark outside, she raised a hand to her head. She heard yelling, incoherent words

"How coul………hap…?"

"Shut ……at!!"

"_You _……….. with.. _you!_ …..look……pend" then a door slam. Footsteps in the halfway coming towards the door. She laid back down feeling a sharp pain in her wrist that made her wince. She shut her eyes as the bedroom door opened and someone walked over and sat on the chair beside the bed, with a sigh. This boy seemed taller than Sora, lighter on his feet;. Must be Riku. She felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist, lucky it was the one that didn't hurt "I'm so sorry Kai" she hears a deep voice say, in an exasperated sigh. a voice deeper then Sora's, gentler. It was Riku alright. She thought back, to being alone on the beach with Sora and him. Riku had left to give them privacy but that was all she could remember. She didn't know what to do when Riku started slamming his head on his desk table, she felt a sudden rushing felling of gratitude towards him even if every thump was a sharp pain to her already splitting head ace. He cared about her so much but, where was Sora? She didn't know if she should "wake up" and comfort Riku, who was now muttering "stupid" with every thump….but what could she say? Its always been a bit awkward between them, there always been something there. And now they were alone. she didn't feel guilty about Sora…after all she never acted on it.

She could try all day but she would never figure out how long its been cense they were alone together, panic spread through her and seized her heart, setting it at a fluttering pace. She opened her eyes without thinking, she found Riku still thumping his head on the desk

"Riku?" She could already feel the sweat on her palms. He stopped hitting his head and rushed over to her; asking questions before she did

"Are you ok?!, how are you feeling! Are you hurt anywhere!? Di-"

"Where's Sora?" she asked. His panicked face fell and he plopped down on the chair

"he left…. after I… yelled at him" he said apathy written across his face

"Why?" she said holding her head in her hands '_Sora_ left!? _Sora???_ Her _boyfriend!_' she thought furiously.

"Don't worry about it" he said more calmly now

"Are you hurt?" he asked standing

"Yeah….. my head and…my wrist" she grumbled, still a little bit groggy he handed her a pill and some water and she gladly took it

"Witch wrist?" he mumbled

"Right" she said popping the pill in her mouth and drinking her water. He gently picked it up and started to rap it. She looked down tentatively at him and her eyes locked with his blue-green eyes, like the sea, endless and crushing. They were intense, filled with an unfathomable emotion. so different from Sora's which were always seemed blank, vacant.

(OOC: DEADPAN SORA!!!!)

BIC: Riku looked away. Looking ashamed, and continued wrapping her wrist In silent tension

"what happened?" her clear voice rang into the dead silence, in a more demanding tone

"a dusk got you" he said after a while, finishing her wrist

"a dusk!, how did-"

"Dono" he said quietly before another awkward silence filled the room. She looked up at him again and he smiled warmheartedly. She noticed when he smiled how his beautiful eyes would narrow, and how his straight white teeth would show, peek from under his lips, he was impossibly cute, her heart gave a flutter at the thought, she felt blood rush up to her cheeks. And it al of a sudden became very hard to breathe

"You should get some sleep" he said finally, walking towards the door. She grabbed ahold of his wrist.

"Don't go" She said, more like demanded. Her eyes boring into his. She didn't feel like separating from her friend today, being alone. She squeezed his wrist in desperation. He stared at her for what felt like a long time. Then he seemed to be taken by surprise

"wait- You want me to sleep in here?" he asked confused. She nodded once

"Yeah" she grumbled

---------------------------------------------

If you like it, comment and tell me :) , thanks


	2. Edge Of The Bed

"Ok, ill stay" he said smiling warmly, sitting down on the floor. She didn't let go of his hand.

"Aw don't sleep on the floor Riku!" she said tugging his hand and patting the spot on the bead next to her worriedly

"You want me to sleep on the bed with you!" he asked she could see the horror on his face. she gave a curt nod. He seemed to hold his breath as he sat on the bed pulling off his shoes and laying a considerable amount of space away from her, rambling as he did so

"Kairi! This is totally inappropriate! What's wrong with you! What are you thinking! How can you! - ahhhh I can't believe you!" Riku said scooting as far away from her as he could without falling off the bed.

"Oh Riku, calm down, we've known each other for years And it's not like were boyfriend and girlfriend" Kairi said he voice sugary sweet. Riku put his hands on his face in frustration and groaned

"No Kairi! Hell no! im sleeping on the floor!" he said standing up . Kairi giggled at his overreaction

"Calm down Riku" she said and he turned to face her. Meeting her perfect purple eyes. Riku literally felt the loss of his ability to say no.

"Riku" she spoke into the quiet room, all of his attention was on her

"Do you remember when Sora accidently dropped my thelassa-shell luck charm in the ocean? "

Riku smiled at the memory, he thought of the white shells bound together with string in the shape of a Paopu fruit and how new it was back then, the pristine smooth white shells. He remembered she cried and how he just dove into the ocean without thinking, of how scared he was when it almost slipped his grasp as he reached through the crushing ocean for it. How he worried he would have to see her crying face if he came up without it. And when he finally broke out from the water with that smile on his face her tears stopped. And through that long moment Sora was still trying to figure out what to do, apologizing profusely and convincing her Riku would come up with it.

Riku wondered why she would bring that up

"Yeah I remember" he said in his smooth voice

"How long ago was that?" she asked smiling .Riku chuckled

"A long, long time ago" he said flashing his heartbreakingly beautiful smile at her. Kairi lost her train of thought

"Well….." she said quietly

"Oh, seek Riku! We've known each other a long long time… so…what's the big deal!?" she said enthusiastically

"Yeah, I guess you right" he said in his silky voice sitting back down on the edge of the bed. He should have known from the start that arguing with the headstrong girl would be pointless in the end. Kairi grinned in satisfaction. He laid down as close to the edge as he could get. Steady Aquamarine eyes looking into her sleepy face, violet eyes half closed.

his feathery hair fell softly across his face as he closed his eyes and sighed all his tenseness seeming to escaping him. Kairi watched a small smile appear on his perfect lips and she tentatively reached her hand out and wrapped it around his waste in a hug. His body went ridged;

she rested her head on his chest. Riku buried an almost shaking hand in her hair and stiffly pulled her closer. She could feel his fast heart beat. Despite the fact that they were friends she found she was holding her breath and her body felt numb. Riku rested his chin on her head and they stayed frozen like that an a long unbearable moment until Riku felt Kairi relax in his arms and her breathing soften as she drifted to sleep

Riku thought he would die, why him, why tonight Kairi so sweet, so perfect, in his arms the sweet scent coming off her hair beckoning him to sleep. But his thoughts wouldn't let him rest, he was glad she was safe, and it was a plus that Sora wasn't here, because really, he always worried about Kairi if he wasn't right there with her, with good reason. But then again if Sora _was_ here he wouldn't have to feel her soft, sweet, warm berth on his skin. He was tired and so dazed in the world between awake and asleep that he slipped into unconsciousness without noticing, that fleeting bit of fear left him.

She woke up with a violent jolt witch made him wake up

"Calm down it's just the phone" he said soothingly picking it up and looking at the caller ID

"Sora" he said, hiding his bitterness and handing it to her. She flipped phone open

"Hello?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"No I'm still at Riku's"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Bye" she flipped the phone closed

"He wants to meet me at home…" she said puling the blankets off her as she stood up

"Ow!" She yelled

"Are you ok?!" he asked worriedly in an instant he was up, placing warm hands on her shoulders to steady her

"My foot" she said wincing squeezing her eyes shut in pain

He gently, but urgently pushed her back on the bed, handing her some more pain killers and her glass of water. She took it and He slipped her sock off and started to wrap her foot with bandages he had left on the table from the night before

"Hay Riku…thanks for taking care of me and everything" she said cheerfully. Grinning. Her smile unbearably radiant. He looked up at her and smiled shyly then continued warping. When he finished she stood up again and he picked her up bridle stile and carried her through the house. He set her down in the passenger's seat of his car. A sports car. Riku was rich, and he liked to drive fast. He shut the door without a word and walked over to the drivers seat, he got in the car they drove in silence

"Riku?" her sweet voice rang through the car.

"Yeah" he said a smile coming onto his face

"I know I've told you a million times, but….I've really missed you"

"I know" he said grimly, shifting his bright seawater eyes on to her sharp violet ones. Silence hit the car. But it wasn't uncomfortable, there just seemed to be no words needed to be spoken, not while she was looking at him, he was looking at her, and time didn't matter. He unwillingly ripped her eyes from her to look at the road.

"Why were you and Sora fighting?" she asked earnestly. There was a long silence, as he remembered the incident, then after a while

"…he let you get hurt" he said followed by another silence. Kairi didn't know what to say to this as they approached Sora's sky blue house

"Bye Riku thanks!" she called cheerfully stopping before getting out

She couldn't walk

Riku quickly got out of the car, walked around and picked her up. She smiled brightly and let out a small giggle

"Thank you Riku" she said in her candied voice

"Your welcome…" he said looking down and meeting her eyes. They were doing it again it was like time was frozen and they were the only people in the world. They were doing it at Sora's doorstep and they wouldn't stop until they had to. Kairi didn't know what it was, she had missed Riku so much, she couldn't explain how good it was to see those exquisite sea green eyes again. But Sora opened the door sooner or later and they broke contact

"She cant walk" Riku mumbled softly. He gently put Kairi into Sora's arms and Kairi and Riku looked at each other one last time and Riku looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He turned and walked back to his car without a word


	3. cracked spoon

She hoped he didn't notice her staring at him. She hoped he wouldn't turn his head and see her gawking, but at the same time, she secretly wanted him to. She thought about how unbelievably better looking at him was then looking at her math worksheet. He turned his head to her and grinned brightly; she smiled back and looked towards the front of the room focusing in on the clock. Five more minutes. Kairi bit her pearly white teeth into her pink bottom lip, and glanced at Riku again, he was looking straight ahead, She saw a tiny smile pull at the corner of his mouth before she looked away again. _Bad_ she thought, scolding herself. She stared out the window into the bright afternoon willing the blood away from her cheeks. She was waiting to get outside, feel the sun on her skin, and breathe in the fresh, pre-summer air. In just two short weeks they would be out of school again, and Kairi would have another endless summer with Sora and Riku, something she hadn't had in a very long time. She was looking forward to it, so much it made her stomach flutter with anticipation. Kairi jumped when the bell rang. And Riku laughed that low, familiar laugh he always did whenever Kairi would do something embarrassing. She stood up and gathered her things into her bag

"Do you guys want to go in my car?" he asked in his soft raspy voice. Kairi smirked, she liked Riku's car better than Sora's

"Sure" came her even toned reply. Her phone buzzed. Kairi reached into her bag and pulled out the battered device. Battered from back when she used to sit in her room alone and throw it over and over again, against her plain empty wall, because she had noting better to do without them, and because the object had no use to her if she couldn't reach them with it.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone. Sora's voice came through the speakers

"Kairi?, Kairi I cant go with you guys today, I'm sorry, I have a student council meeting"

"Oh" she said in a crestfallen tone

"Its ok, Sora" she said

"Go without me. Ok, and tell Riku Im sorry too, ill go next time" he said apologetically

"Ok Sora, its ok" she said again raising the cheer in her voice. They said there goodbyes and Kairi explained to Riku that Sora couldn't make it. Riku's reaction wasn't what she expected. He seemed like he had already presumed this would happen. He wasn't angry, or disappointed, like he usually was when Sora did this. They didn't speak as they walked down the long hallway pushing through crowds of peers. When they got to the parking lot Riku opened the car door for her and she climbed into it he shut it again without a word and got in on the other side.

"Do you still want ice cream?" he asked in a sweet-tempered tone.

"Yeah!, of course! " She said the words coming out of the mouth a little quickly. She stared down at the clasped hands resting on her lap as Riku started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, the silence becoming more uncomfortable with each passing moment. Riku was the one to break it

"Hey Kairi?"

"Hmmm?" came her nonverbal reply

"Do you still have that keyblade I gave you?" he asked, she could hear a slight scene of excitement raise in his voice. Her hand impulsively moved to the glossy, golden and flowery keychain clipped to her dark brown belt, she turned her purple eyes to it and smiled, It always seemed to shine, no matter how bright the light

"Of course I do!" she said a little offended, never taking her eyes away form the little gleaming object. An adoring smile grew on her lips.

"I'm just asking" he assured her cheerfully but then the bright smile on his face suddenly fell. His thoughts seeming to become more deep

"Why?"

A sad smile tugged at his lips.

"Never mind" he said turning to look at her, his unreal bluish-green irises teetering on the edge of make believe, his perfect cheek bones pulled up into a re-assuring smile. Once his eyes flashed back to the road the blood rushed to Kairi's cheeks. She ripped her eyes away from him and redirected her gaze out the window; the afternoon sun was still high in the air. Kairi struck up a conversation with Riku about a book she read and there discussion was trivial and at ease as Kairi's fingertips thoughtlessly fiddled with the shining keychain attached to her waist.

*****

"You've never had sea-salt ice cream have you?" Riku exclaimed, shocked as Kairi sat down with her strawberry ice cream. Onto a plastic sky-blue chair, she looked at him blankly

"No?... what's that?" she asked a little hesitantly

"It's the best! Kai. They have it in twilight town!" he explained enthusiastically

"Id like to try it someday" she answered back with enthusiasm that matched his

"Maybe you and Sora can take me with you next time…" she said looking skeptically away from Riku and down on to the pale blue and Lemmon colored floor, thinking of all the times they had left her alone to worry about them.

"Yeah, I think you would like it…" Riku trailed off, his mind wandering elsewhere. Kairi looked up from her thoughts at Riku's dreamy stare, she knew that look. Her heart gave a tug and she felt it plummet to the pit of her stomach as all of the air seemingly escaped her lungs. She opened her mouth but then decided against it. She could think of nothing worse then the three of them being separated again.

"Riku!" she forced the word out, panic shook her voice. His beautiful eves snapped up to hers

"No Riku! Your not thinking about leaving are you?!" she shouted in alarm. His eyes widened ever so slightly before looking away from her again

"Riku you can't do this!!!" she shouted in Desperation at his loss for an answer. Devastation spread throughout Kairi's body, out her eyes in the form salty, wet tears. Her thoughts became corrupt of only memory's of inescapable loneliness she clasped her hands in front of her mouth in horror, suppressing a sob

"No" she cried almost inaudibly

"Riku you cant leave me!" she yelled, her anxiety still withholding her breath, at this Riku looked up at her, eyes wide, As if he had some sort of significant revelation

"Kairi! " he gasped half laughing in relief

"Kairi come with me!" he exclaimed urgently, in a hushed whisper.

"It's the best idea ever!" he said She could hear the fever creeping into his voice

"But- but Sora!" She sputtered taken aback, surprised he would even propose such a thing

"Kairi-" he said taking her hand in his, in a small warm gesture that was enough to distract Kairi for a moment

"Kai, well be back by tonight! We'll just go for a little while!" he said breathlessly eyes wide with excitement. She wouldn't lie; she did love to see him this way, so happy.

"Ok" the words were out of her mouth before she had thought about them, and Riku grinned in relief .He grabbed her hand tighter as he stood up, practically running out the ice cream parlor. Leaving there bright, half-eaten ice cream dripping on the bright blue table


	4. Beautiful and Strange

Beautiful and Strange

She would go back to the islands tomorrow and this time she really meant it. Riku was in no hurry back, leading her through each day with ease. They were going to the deep jungle today.

The trees were beautiful and strange, never on the islands had she seen such a deep lush color of green. The place was pushing heaven. She had never swam with a hippo, or swung from tree to tree on hanging vines, she had never done allot of things…

She spent longer there then she intended to, Riku had told her when they first arrived that they could leave whenever she wanted, but whenever she opened her mouth to ask, those attentive aquamarine eyes shot up to her and it suddenly became hard to speak, to breathe, to give up that awkward moment they shared every day when they would watch the sun set from the tree house and not say a word.

Riku would stare, captivated, into the sun with a driven look in his eye, and Kairi would stare, captivated, at him. She watched the orange light of the sunset hit his soft toned skin, and the perfect cool breeze from the jungle brush below blow through his feathery gray hair, thin as it was, it was sent flying wildly around him. But most of all she watched those ocean blue eyes. The vivid contrasting reflection of the sunset lights that reflected inside them. Looking into them never made her feel far from home, staring into them was like staring into the sea, witch was always her favorite thing to do. She could get lost. Engrossed with the wonder, awe and fear that was the endless and crushing ocean.

"Do you wanna go back yet?"

His voice startled her as he turned his perfect eyes to her one evening almost as if he had expected her to be staring. Her eyes darted into the orange sun less than moment after they had met his. She remained quiet for a moment

"Yes" she lied. But she did miss her family, her friends, Sora.

"All right" he said shifting to get out the device king Mickey gave him, bulky, off white, with large buttons. The King knew Riku's desire for exploration could never be quenched. Not for long. Because the walls between worlds were up, he had the instrument created so he could travel freely. And left a copy with Riku before he left for his world, so he could visit him, and him he. And so that Riku could journey at his hearts content should ever the world need him or Sora again

"Wait!" she he put a hand over the apparatus, looking up at him. He gazed back patiently

"You have to promise we can come back here soon" she proposed looking up at him with pleading violet eyes. The smile that grew on his face was so intense that Kairi was sure he was causing her physical pain. As she watched him the blood seemed to slow in her veins and the air became harder to breathe each time she inhaled. The moments passed slowly and she was incapacitated as they did. Helpless to avoid his exhilarant smell that sailed towards her when the wind changed, or the shaking of her hand. And it was not over quickly at all.

"I promise" he said whipping his overjoyed expression to the horizon.

"and I swear ill keep it"


	5. This Time

If Sora was ever furious in his life it was today. Kairi sat guiltily in Sora's stiff plastic kitchen chair head hung, hands in her lap, Riku was standing behind her. She knew they should have brought him along, or at least gone back to get him. He was right two weeks was too long to be gone, but in her defense she hadn't really been able to keep track of time. She apologized profusely as he expressed his discontent with their behavior, and his worry.

"Well you didn't have to worry, I was with Riku" she defended against Sora's awkward hostile behavior. He shifted his gaze to Riku but said nothing. The room became quiet for awhile. Riku's hands came up to hold the back of Kairi's chair

"It's not a big deal Sora" he said in an almost hushed voice.

"Oh, sure it's not a big deal to you Riku, you're always disappearing without telling anyone where your going, or when you'll be coming back" Sora said bitterly. Kairi looked up at him, taken aback by his aggression. She twisted around in her chair too look at Riku.

"I'm sorry! Sometimes I've got things I need to take care of" He hissed back vindictively, adding

"while you were-" Kairi stood up.

"Stop fighting!" she yelled.

"We've known each other our whole lives what's the point of fighting about something stupid like this?" she asked the irate boys who's glaring eyes never left each others. Riku pointed an accusing index finger in Sora's direction

"While you were sleeping for that year I was taking care of all the dirty work!" Riku bellowed

"Its not my fault I got my memories rewritten by Namine!" He defended. Kairi was already halfway to the door, having decided she did not want to hear anymore of their fighting.

"Its your fault you wandered into castle Oblivion!"

"So did you!" an indignant Sora was the last thing she herd before she shut the wooden door behind her leaning against it with a sigh. It looked as though it would be quite awhile before she would return to the deep jungle. Kairi set off towards the beach, a contented smile on her face. As wonderful as other worlds could be, to her nothing beat home. The burning sun, cool water of the ocean, the way the sunset reflected on its vibrant surface, the enveloping beach breeze.

Although she tried not to, She thought about the argument. Sora did have a point- Riku was always ruining off, never saying why. That's the reason she even decided to go with him in the first place to make sure he wouldn't disappear, to make sure she knew what was going on. But now she had done the same thing to Sora, she decided she would need to make it up to him, maybe go somewhere just the two of them, like she had dreamed about when she was younger. She decided after Sora and Riku had made up she would ask to borrow Riku's transporting device and they would go somewhere and he won't be mad about it anymore. But for now, she would refuse to speak to either of them until they worked out their differences, they made up faster that way.

It seemed much too early the next morning her doorbell rung, she stumbled over groggily, still in her pajamas, to answer it. The light flooded in and burned her retinas she squinted up at he two boys standing beyond the threshold.

She saw an energetic smile flash across Riku's face as her exes adjusted she noticed he held a certain tenseness in his body that seemed like it could make it possible for him to break into a run at any moment. She drew back from him with a subtle fear he would grab her arm and pull her out into the fresh morning air- itching to show her his latest divulgement, as she stumbled to keep up in her thin PJ's and oversized slippers, it happened so many times it wasn't worth counting.

But Sora was standing beside him looking dreary and discontented. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed looking up at them expectantly

"were going to go somewhere, the three of us together" Riku said reaching out slowly this time for her hand. She pulled away.

"no,no. You have to let me get dressed first" She demanded. With a wide grin and a little laugh. Riku gave her a small nod and she turned quickly to run upstairs.

As she pittered quickly up to her room Kairi smiled, the solution the boy's had reached at the end of their argument was better one than she could have hoped for, now she could quench her new desire to explore, while the boys could satisfy their need for adventure.

This time she was going with, This time they could be together, This time, nobody was left out.

All the worry she had held onto seemed to ease out of her with a sigh as she was pulling up her last zipper. He only concern now was to wonder where they were going.


	6. Climbed The Skys To Reach Her

ch. 6

As Rikus transport devise began to ease them out of their world his hand moved up to the small of kairis back, holding onto the thin leather belt there

upon arrival , kairi often lost her footing,always expecting to reach the floor ether too late or too soon.

It was a small gesture to keep her from stumbling

too small for Sora to see.

This time the floor came too soon. She lerched forward and was pulled sternly back by the silvery haired boy beside her. Then his hand sliped away from the belt immediatly

"Kairi are you okay!" Sora asked worriedly his hands half raised in anticipation to catch her

"Im fine" she said to Sora flashing him a smile. His eyes averted to their surrounding

"Are we in... Neverland?" Sora asked once his eyes fixated onto the ship in the horizon

"Yep" Riku replied taking a few steps forward, his hands placed on the back of his head.

"Kairi's never flown before." Riku added with a halfway glance in her direction.

"If we can find tink, we can do it the easy way..." Riku said once again scanning the ariea for the arrant sprite

"W-whats the hard way?" Kairi asked hesetently

"You have to believe" Sora cooed from behind her

"And to think 'lovely, wonderfull thoughts'" Riku added

"Lovely wonderfull thoughts..." Kairi quietly echeoed slipping her eyes closed.

She thought of the worlds she had been to, and the worlds she had yet to explore. she thought of swinging vines, and the

But nothing happened

upon opening her eyes she found Riku and Sora watching her intently

"Nothing?" Sora asked

"No" she responded with a slow shake of the head

"C'mon kairi, think happy thought's" sora's reasuring voice came

She closed her eyes once again.

Happy thoughts like returning to the warm island after her time in that deradfull castle, they were all now together, safe, she thought of soras exited face as he ran twords her through the shallow sea water and Riku's dark exultant laughter that had filled the air.

A boundless freedom took hold of her as she felt the force of gravaty leave her. Her feet lifted from the floor, her eyes shot open then

"Im doing it!" she breathed exitedly grinning at the boys, she looked up twourd the perfict blue sky. She lifted her arms slowly up to her sides she assended upword. The wind ran acrss her face. The air cooled as she rose higher, it was bliss.

"Wait for us Kairi" Riku called from below her, snaping her out of her nostalgic daze. She stoped her elevation giggling sheepishly as she looked down at them.

"Sorry!" she said, as Sora and Riku climbed the skys to reach her.

"Where to now?" she asked the boys once they were closer. They exchanged fruitive glanses

"How about the tallest moutan in Neverland?" Riku proposed talkig her by the had

"Sure!" she gave a curt nod. Soras hand grabed onto her other.

"Lets go" Sora said, a fond look on his face

The wind rushed agienst them, it was hard to hear the boys voices, the best she could do was to stand her ground as the wind riped across her skin, through her hair and her clothes. But she was smiling nonetheless, beaming at the amazing feeling. A hesitent hand hoverd behind her as Riku was unable to pay attention to anything but the security of Kairi's footing. Sora was still holding onto her hand. They shared there unsopken joy through elated glances, and the faint giggling that trailed through the air. After some time had elapsed the sun began to set and the friends decided to leave for home, agreeing that they prefered the confort of a bed after beong encompased (bitchwhiped) by the raging wind.

Authors note: I promise some Rikai action in the next chapter sorry its been so slow- thanks so much for reading guys :)


End file.
